Granger's Knickers
by eostby
Summary: One night, Hermione's work is interrupted by a masked stranger, who has only one thing on his mind: seeing Granger's knickers.


A/N 1: The usual disclaimer first: I do not own the Potterverse. I simply claim the plotline. There will be a second note at the end, explaining a bit more about the story, as I don't want to spoil anything just yet. And now, on with the show!

Hermione Granger was sitting at her desk, working on the plans for the next Quidditch World Cup. England had made the final on the back of Harry Potter's Seeking, as well as Oliver Wood's brilliant keeping. As head of the Department of International Cooperation, Hermione was responsible for helping arrange transport to the finals site in Brazil for what seemed to be England's entire Wizarding population. As the paperwork required was very wordy and complicated, Hermione had her guard down, and her wand just out of arm's reach. If it had been any other night, it wouldn't have mattered to Hermione that she had been this careless. She never forgot the fear of being caught unawares while helping Harry hunt down Voldemort's Horccruxes, and took the late Mad-Eye Moody's best advice to heart: "Constant Vigilance!" Her slight lack of concentration tonight was all the opening the man in black robes needed.

He was surprised that he wasn't immediately detected as he made his way to Granger's bedroom. It was obvious to everyone that Hermione Granger would keep her best thinking place close to her bed, so that she could immediately go from sleep to full concentration on her latest task. Apparently, she hadn't set the usual "working wards", as she called them. The figure smirked, as he had planned long and hard for this night, and not having to disable the wards quietly would save him a lot of trouble. Now, if he could just get close enough to take advantage of this, his night would be very good. Very good indeed.

As Hermione continued working, a stray thought crossed her mind, "I hope he doesn't mind that dinner will be a bit late, but if I get this done tonight, we'll have the whole weekend to ourselves. Which may be the last two days we have together until after the Cup." She grimaced at the last part, put down her quill, and leaned back in her chair. Once all this was over, Hermione was going to have a word with the Minister about some time off. She was sure that Neville wouldn't mind, and would probably encourage her to take a month to recharge.

The man in black crept closer. He could see Granger's bedroom door was slightly ajar, and he could tell that she hadn't put up any protections. Clearly, she was expecting a quiet night at home. He reached the doorway, and peeked in slowly. Perfect. Granger had her eyes closed, and hadn't noticed him at all. He silently cast an illusion spell on where he could see Granger's wand, creating a duplicate while Summoning her actual wand. She wouldn't need it for this next part.

Hermione picked up the quill again, and was preparing to return to her work, when it happened.

"Levicorpus," thought the man in black. Immediately, Hermione gasped, as she was hoisted into the air by her ankle.

"Well, Granger," drawled the man in black. "It seems that I have caught you unawares. As I believe the Muggle expression goes, with your skirt down, as it were." He smirked. "And it seems like a pleasant time to have done so."

Hermione couldn't believe the situation she found herself in. Up in the air, no wand, and with her navy blue skirt flipped up almost to her head. As she rotated around to face her attacker, she saw a gleam in his eyes. She looked down (up for her) and saw her lacy black panties completely exposed. She tried, and failed, to cover herself. After a few seconds of futility, she stopped, and tried to calm her racing heart.

"It seems you have me at a disadvantage," said Hermione. "How did you get in here, and why are you doing this to me?"

"Ah, you are an inquisitive one, aren't you, Granger?" said the man in black. "Always have been. Well, since you're pretty much at my mercy, I guess I'll give you the answers you seek, as I do so love a good taunting. I got in here simply by walking through the house. You appear to have neglected to put up any kind of ward. Not even so much as a Trip Jinx, just to be safe. Alastor would be so disappointed."

Hermione cringed at the information, and felt a pang of anger at the casual mention of Moody. "You still haven't answered my second question. Why are you doing this to me?" whimpered Hermione.

The man in black stopped Hermione's rotation and looked her straight in the eyes. She couldn't see the rest of his face, but could hear him very clearly as he spoke.

"Because I have longed to do this exact thing to you since I was foiled at the Ireland/Bulgaria World Cup. Because it's always been in the back of my mind as an interesting tactic. Because it arouses me greatly, Granger," said the man in black in a very hard tone.

He stepped back, removed the bandanna covering his face and the hood of his robe, and smirked. "And because I thought you'd want a special scenario for our anniversary, since you do seem to enjoy the roleplay so much," said Draco Malfoy.

Hermione matched Draco's smirk. "And here I thought you'd forgotten how much I enjoy this," she said. "I do appreciate the effort you went to, and Levicorpus was a nice touch. Now, shall we go eat, or order in for later?"

Draco's smirk softened slightly. "Well, since I still have you at my mercy, I'm afraid dinner may have to wait a bit longer. Seems some bushy-haired brunette gets excited at showing off her knickers, and who am I to deny her her pleasure?"

"Liberacorpus," thought Draco, as he caught his bride in his arms and carried her to bed.

A/N 2: Surprised to see Draco here? As soon as I thought up this story, I knew I'd have to make Draco the male character, even though I normally can't stand the thought of a Dramione pairing. (What can I say, I'm a Lunar Harmonian.) Feel free to leave some feedback, some suggestions, maybe a story recommendation or two if you want. Thanks for reading!


End file.
